tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Inquisition
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS THE INQUISITION To begin this quest we must locate us in the city of Tyrsfal and find the High Lord Inquisitor called Enricus. Follow the map below to find it (take Tyrsfal's depot as reference): We went down the stairs and talk to Enricus: Player: hi Enricus: Greetings, fellow believer (Playername)! Player:'' ''mission Henricus: Let's see if you are worthy. I know many people in the kingdom, we have many secret agents inside on the inquisition. ... Go to the temple of Tyrsfal and speak for a mission to Hafel, the leader of the temple. Then report to me about your first obligation. Now he has given us our first mission, we must go where Hafel, the high priest of the temple of Tyrsfal, who will give us a mission to fulfill. Follow the map below to get where Hafel: After finding Hafel inside the temple, we speak with him: Player:''' '''hi Hafel: Welcome to this temple of the gods, (Playername). Player:' '''mission ''' '''''Hafel: Listen, we have information about a heretic coven that hides in a mountain called the Big Old One. The witches reach this cursed place on flying brooms and think they are safe there. I've arranged a flying carpet that will bring you to their hideout. Travel to the Coliseum of Ambal and tell the carpet pilot the code word'eclipse'. He'll bring you to your destination for a little payment. At their meeting place steal their doom grimoire and bring it to me. We have our first official mission: to destroy the sect heretic that is hiding in a mountainous island called The Big Old One, and steal the Evil Witches Grimore (the holy book of witchcraft), to make it possible Hafel has searched someone to take us with flying of a magic carpet to it, we must tell the pilot the keyword eclipse so you know that it is us, this magic carpet its in the great coliseum, so we get there, the shortest route is walking the map below: Arriving at Coliseum follow these maps to get to the magic carpet: Upon arrival we entered and climbed to the second floor, this way: We climbed to the next floor where black circles are marked here: Finally we reach the magic carpet, where the black circles are marked. Here we find a npc called Alin. We speak him: Player: hi Alin: Greetings (PlayerName) Player: eclipse Alin: So.. Hafel talk you about the ''witches... I'll take you to the mountain. Is far, on the sea. But I need a little payment, only 10 gold coins, do you acept? ''--Will cost us 10gp to travel to The Big Old One'' Player: yes We will be brought to the island, Alin will join us and will wait for us in a safe place until our return from the mission. We must move across the island, the truth is that there is no lost, only have to walk forward. Once we get to where witches gather, we go downstairs to destroy the sect. Once destroyed heresy look for a chest that is in the left southern part of the place and take the Grimoire. ------- ------ ------ After obtaining the grimoire, we go back to Alin that is waiting us and say: Player: hi Alin: You made it! Player: mission Alin: You back. I was wondering if you was alive... Perfect, do you want to go back? Player: yes We will be transported back to the Coliseum, now we must return to Tyrsfal to talk and tell him to Hafel that we have the grimoire: Player:''' '''hi Hafel: Welcome to this temple of the gods, (Playername). Player: grimoire Hafel: Perfect! So, you can fight against the evil! Have the grimoire right here?' '''Player: ''yes Hafel: Oh! This is a blessing! Has served well to the gods, so that you will be rewarded with a great treasure, take this holy water from the temple, will serve you to fight evil, guard it well.' Hafel will give us in exchange for the Grimoire a bottle with Holy Water DO NOT MISS IT!! IF YOU LOOSE THE WATER, YOU CANT FINISH THE QUEST!! Now we return to where Henricus to report that we have completed our first mission, at same time will ask us for the next: '''''Player: hi Henricus:'' ''Greetings, fellow believer (Playername)! Player: first obligation Henricus: Are you finished your first mission? If is true ask me for a second task.' '''''Player: second task Henricus: Storkus our men dont have any mission for you now, so ill give you a new mission, just ask me for your third duty for start your new mission. Player: third duty Henricus: Listen well, you should go to Huldur Caves, and enter the realm of the demons, before descending to their dark rooms, you will find a door, leading to the door of the guardian: Ungreez. Kill this hideous demon and returns here, telling me you've done. ... You have permission to take any treasure of the monster that youself can find. Henricus has been given us a new mission: Kill the guardian demon called Ungreez, who lives in Huldur Caves, giving us permission to take any treasure we find. To begin we must go to Huldur Caves trough Adhlea, follow the map below: Once we have arrived, we go down and follow this path: We get to the stairs, to continue we must go up, here; just follow the blue line to the circles: Once we get there, a door will separates us from the Ungreez's mission chamber, if we've done the previous mission we can pass, but if not we will not. Across the door we move forward down a long corridor through which follows the blue line before of the demon camera will be a teleport that sends us into when we're ready, going, we entered the room where the blue circles are marked, Ungreez is a little stronger than a normal demon, but it should not be difficult to overcome, once we kill we will have completed the mission! Also we'll find a chest in the center of the room, if we open it will recive 20 demonic essences. * Once Ungreez is dead, a exit teleport will be generated with duration of 50 seconds, you must enter on it! If you don't do it will have to wait the respawn in the chamber and kill him again. Now we go back to Henricus in Tyrsfal to tell him that we have achieved, once we found him we say: Player: hi Henricus: Greetings, fellow believer (Playername)! Player: done ''Henricus: Excellent! You can fight against the evil! Now you are a ''Novice Inquisitor! Now you can go and fight against the darkness on the Hells, we bless you and good luck! Once this is done we finally have access to the hells fighting against the Inquisition. Part 2 of the Guide: Inqui's path. Upon completion of the previous missions we go back to Huldur Caves, we are supposed to be ready, with all the necessary equipment, either you forget to bring THE HOLY WATER that Hafel gave you in the first mission, you will not be able to finish the quest. We headed back to Huldur Caves Arriving we follow the same path as in the previous mission: But now we go north into Warlock territory. Follow the map below: When we arrive must go through a door of lv 65, will find Warlocks, we continue to north where we'll find more warlocks, just follow the route marked and reach the blue marked circles, just before to reach the marked circles we'll find two mission doors, we can pass only if we have done the previous missions, once we pass in the end of the path we'll find a teleport that sends us to the beginning of the quest: THE SHADOW NEXUS MISSION After entering on the teleport we'll reach Demon's Forge, the team will encounter several Hellfire Fighters, Fire Devils and Fire Elementals. Continue south to reach the main room of the teleports. We arrive at the hall of the Seals, here: We'll arrive on ladder that is on the center. IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU WANT RELOAD POTIONS OR RUNES BETWEEN EACH SEAL, YOU'LL WILL NEED TO TAKE THE EXIT TELEPORTS ON THE BEGINING OF EACH SEAL AND THEN BACK. To begin the quest must go to number 1. The Dark Path 1. The Dark Path (Ushuriel) Go up the stairs to the west of the entrance to Demon Forge. You will arrive on a path with many Hellfire Fighters and Massive Fire Elemental. Follow the path to east and up the stairs, will arrive here: Now we have to walk north through a large hall, full of Stone Golems, Gargolyes, Behemoths and Juggernauts. The team must be careful not to unnecessarily luring too many monsters as groups up to 4 Juggernauts that can attack simultaneously. At the end of the path we find a teleport (leading to Ushuriel and Eyes of the Seven. Uses a stealth ring or utana vid) and enter. Ushuriel is not particularly strong for a competent group, but the Eye of the Seven are deadly in mass (up to 500 damage, but are not imunes invisibility) - do not lose the invisibility or you can die quickly. Despite his melee it is powerful, must be a Bloker with level (150+) and a couple of paladins and / or mages to shoot. The druids are highly recomended to heal the bloker. Once Ushuriel is dead, you must enter a teleport that opens to go to the next area: 2.- The Crystal Caves (Zugurosh) From here the seals begin to get longer. After defeating Ushuriel and enter in the teleport will be sent directly to The Crystal Caves, in the beginning of the cave there will be a teleport that sends us to the Main Hall of the Teleports, this will be a good opportunity to recharge runes, mana and health potions after was pass through the Dark Path, once that we reload, we enter from the Seal room to the Crystal Caves, and follow here: After climbing the stairs we'll arrive at The Mirror Maze, there will be many Phantasms (many of them will summons), Giant Spiders and Nightmares. Follow the following sequence of maps to cross through it: 1: Upon arrival will follow to the blue marked circle: 2: Upon reaching the blue circle we'll go down: 3: Upon reaching the blue circles we'll go up: 4: Upon reaching the blue circle we'll go down: 5: Upon reaching the blue circles we'll go up: 6: Upon reaching the blue circles we'll go up: We'll reach a small room with no monsters, here: There will be a teleport that leads to an underwater cave, full of Quara Predators, Quara Pinchers, Quara Hydromancers & Massive Water Elementals This is the map of the underwater cave (Sunken Cave), we must move here: IMPORTANT NOTE!! AT THE BEGINNING OF THE UNDERWATER CAVE THERE IS A TELEPORTER THAT LEAD UD TO A SMALL ROOM, IN IT ARE TWO TELEPORTS, ONE OF EMERGENCY THAT LEADS TO THE ROOM OF THE SEALS, AND OTHER FOR BACK TO SUNKEN CAVE, IF WE HABK TO THE SEAL ROOM WE MUST GO THROUGH THE CRYSTAL CAVES AND MIRROR MAZE AGAIN. Once you reach the end of the path where the white circle is marked, there will be a teleport that will lead us to the domain of the next boss: Zugurosh Now we have to defeat Zugurosh. He is immune or strong for almost everything except the physical. His next major weakness is energy. BE CAREFUL; IF YOU ENTER ON THE EMERGENCY TELEPORT YOU BE SENT TO A SMALL ROOM WITH 2 OPTIONS: BACK TO THE SEAL ROOM AND START THE CRYSTAL CAVES AGAIN OR PASS FOR SUNKEN CAVE AGAIN. Besides Zugurosh will find a special pillars in the perimeter walls of the room, reducing their protection to about 1-11. The battle against Zugurosh is an endurance test. He will consume all supplies from the team if is not prepared. A good strategy is use paladins that do Zugurosh run across Fire Fields, while they shoot. Thus, its invisibility is canceled every time he walks, and paladins are very effective shooters. Another strategy is to summon Fire Elementals to hasten death, but be aware that the battle will be very slow and represent a considerable waste of mana and health potions. Once the monster is dead, the team must go through the teleport to reach the Blood Halls, Seal number 3. 3. The Blood Halls (Madareth) This area is very dangerous, even when you enter! Once we get into the Blood Halls, it may be a good idea enter on the teleport that leads to the main Seal hall, where the team can reorganize themselves and, if necessary, reload with attendees waiting in the room with rune supplies and poitions, after beating Zugurosh. After reloading supplies (Potions, Runes), the team enters the teleport that leads to the Blood Halls, logically the BLOKERS should go first followed by healers and then the shooters, Here the team will face a large number of Dark torturers, Betrayed Wraiths, Lost Souls and Hands of Cursed Fate. It is recommended to kill the Dark torturers first. Then we must follow the blue line to reach the blue circles: Upon reaching the blue circles will have to up a staircase, before the whole team will up is advisable to have a team of sorcerers and/or druids for clean the respawn upstairs because is heavily loaded, once it is safe, the full team must go up, arriving here: We follow the blue line killing all the monsters, until reach the blue circle, there will be another ladder here and again is recommended cleaning like on the floor below so that the team can continue safe. Once you are sure all the team must climb up and arrive here: We advance killing all the monsters of the room, at the end we'll reach a teleport to send us to a small room, GET READY! because the room is small and full of Hellfire Fighters, Plaguesmiths, Furies, Destroyers & Juggernauts here: NOTE: IN THE BEGINNING OF THE ROOM THERE'S A TELEPORT; THIS LEADS US TO ANOTHER LOUNGE, WHERE THERE IS ONLY ONE TELEPORT: IT IS OF EMERGENCY AND LEADS US TO THE MAIN SEAL ROOM (BE CAREFUL!) IF YOU USE THE TELEPORT YOU'LL MUST PASS BY THE BLOOD HALLS AGAIN After killing all the monsters, the team must go to the southeast corner of the room, there is the teleporter to reach the Madareth's ward. Strategy against Madareth: Two BLOKERS of level 200+ two healers and more than 5 shooters are needed. The Ward of Madareth contains flamethrowers. We must try to catch it in a corner using the geography of the area with the blokers (ready to heal themselves and using "exeta res" because Madareth often changes target and lure easily) while the mages summon Fire Devils that attack with fire. Keep in mind that it is also possible to kill this creature with a paladin using Assassin Stars and Exori Con with good skills and level 250+ However, one must be careful because if the monster is lured the affected ones may receive a good combo, so it is crucial to keep away at all costs. Sorcerers and Druids can use Icicle Runes and Paladins Assassin Stars, Exori San and Exori Con for kill Madareth. Once is dead, the team must go through teleleport to go to the next Seal, The Vats. 4. The Vats (Latrivan & Golgordan) The Vats has many Plaguesmith, Sons of Verminor, Defilers and Blightwalkers. Note: It is recommended to use a Dwarven Ring for the Blightwalkers. Another important point is that we can also use the teleport to return to the main Seal Room and recharge runes and potions.) After entering The Vats, all the team must move east / northeast. It is recommended go bordering the south wall to find less monsters. In the end we'll find a teleport to the next part: The Battlefields. After arriving at the blue circle marked we entered on the teleport locked in the blue circle and we'll be sent to The Battlefields, here: One important thing here is to go as close as possible to the north wall, because in the middle and south there are many Juggernauts and Hellhounds that can be lethal so it is best avoid them, in the path also will find Destroyers, Furies, Hellfire Fighters and Dark torturers, the team should be sufficiently organized and following a leader to avoid luring the monsters and everything turns into a disaster. In the end of the path (where the blue circle is marked) we'll find a teleport that leads to Ward of the Twins; Latrivan and Golgordan. The twins: Latrivan and Golgordan You could say that these two demon lords made enough waves, beams including other spells, so the blokers must ensure of take them in a safe distance away from the shooters. Once are dead, we will have 3 minutes to leave the room in the telepot generated, we will be sent to a new seal, the Arcanum. 5. The Arcanum (Annihilon) This is with no doubt one of the most difficult seals as it is longer and heavily loaded of monsters, especially magical monsters, like Warlocks, Efreets, Liches, Diabolic Imps, Hands of the Cursed Fate, Undead Dragons, Vampires, Braindeaths and Demons. We arrive here: (It is recommended that after the team reach the room must go to recharge supplies to the Seal Room because the Arcanum is long and with many creatures) We'll reach a teleport and will be send to the next room, here: (There will find with great waves of monsters, the blokers and healers should be well organized before going to each room) At the end we arrive at another room, teleport 2, here: We continue along the marked blue line to the circles, go into the teleport that will take us to the next part of the seal: The Soul Wells Once we arrive, we find many Spectres, Phantasm, Lost Souls and Demons. NOTE: DO NOT ENTER IN THE BEGINNING TELEPORT OF SOUL WELLS IF YOU DI IT WIL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE ARCANUM AGAIN! Follow this path to go to the teleport leading to Annihilon. -Strategy to fight against Annihilon: Annihilon is very strong with melee damage, and is found with alot of Deathspawns (little black frogs of 255 hp, but can cause damage of 700) the team will have to have some high level knights (190+ recommended) also with a pair of druids to heal the knights during the sweep of the room with runes like Great Fireball or Avalanche runes. The mages should always have mana bloking activated or will die in the blink of an eye. The knights can lead some Stone Skin Amulets to avoid some high melee damages from Annihilon and the Deathspawns, Kill the Deathspawns fast will make more easier defeat Annihilon. If you want to hunt Annihilon; the use of firebomb runes will save a lot of avalanches. Once Annihilon is dead a teleport will be generated for the next 3 minutes, will take you to The Hive, there will must face Bonebeast, Sons of Verminor, Demons, Nightmares, Ancient Scarabs, Giant Spiders, Juggernauts and Hellhounds. 6. The Hive (Hellgorak) Once we got to The Hive, it is recommended enter on the teleport for back at the Seal Room to recharge runes and supplies. THE TEAM MUST TAKE ADVANTAGE! BECAUSE IT IS THE LAST CHANCE TO RETURN TO THE SEAL ROOM AND FOR THE ASSISTANTS GO TO BUY SUPPLIES (RUNES, POTIONS) FOR THEM! After crossing The Hive came the final parts of the quest: The last boss; Hellgorak and the shadow nexus, so reloading supplies will be vital for the success of the quest. Once we have reloaded our supplies we go through The Hive. As mentioned before, here will find many Bonebeast, Sons of Verminor, Demons, Nightmares, Ancient Scarabs, Giant Spiders, Juggernauts and Hellhounds, consisting of 4 large terraces so to speak, with many stairs that go up across them, the most smart thing that we can do here is let the mages clean the terraces of mosnters with ultimate explosion or similar spells. Follow these maps: Going up, we continue here: After killing all, we keep going up, here: We reach the last floor of The Hive, which is generally the most loaded of monsters, here: After crossing all The Hive we'll reach the teleport that sends us into Hellgorak's ward, after the team is organized with blokers, healers and shooters must enter. HELLGORAK STRATEGY: The team should have extreme caution. Hellgorak is surrounded by Dreadbeasts (which are summoned indefinitely from various places in the room). In the battle we must convince Dreadbeasts enemies and use them to defeat the boss because they do attacks that players can not, some kind of attack of drown, Hellgorak is extremely weak against this. The team should try to trap Hellgorak with 7 dreadbeasts and the bloker. As the server is pvp cannot be used a druid constantly using Massive Healing to keep alive the Dreadbeasts because usually heals also the demon. Otherwise, can be used 8 knights to trap the monster and use many, many, many runes to kill him (Each rune hits 1-3 damage). Once is dead, the next three minutes a portal will be created in the middle of the room that will take you to the Shadow Nexus. 7. The Shadow Nexus: Do not use the teleport to return to the shelter, because there is no other way back to the Shadow Nexus than not be through again for Hellgorak. The last room is composed mainly by Furies, Juggernauts, Demons, Undead Dragons and Hellhounds, and is considered one of the most dangerous places in the game. At moment of entering the team should be very carefully organized, it is sure that will come fast an avalanche of at least 3 Demons, 2 Hellhounds, an undead dragon one juggernaut and Furies, and possibly more monsters, you should quickly establish a wall of magic walls or wild grow until the whole team has entered and can organize better. Also are needed many blockers here to defend the team against the attacks of the Demons that are constantly summoned for a magical pillars. It is a waste of supplies to kill these creatures because the towers summon them infinitely, as soon as one dies it is replaced by another. Each magical pillar generates 1 Demon. There are a total of 5 magical pillars. Their location is shown in the following image with the celestial circles around them, the shadow nexus corresponds to the two small red dots the center of the room. Once you finally get arrive to the shadow nexus (a magical pillar with fire and electricity located in the center of the room with 2 demon trophys on each side, the player simply has to do right click on it, doing this it will be automatically transported to a small room without monsters, where we find a chest that gives us the Demon Hunter Addons, there is also a teleport lever that ask us for the Holy Water to be teleported to the reward room, there is also a separate emergency telepot in case that you haven't the holy water that sends us to the room of the seals (BEWARE! DO NOT GO TO ENTER ON THIS TELEPORT BY MYSSTAKE; IF YOU DO YOU WILL NOT ABLE TO WIN THE PRIZE). Once we use the Holy Water on the lever, we shall be brought to the room of the prize and can choose one of 9 awards. Finally there will be a teleport that sends us back to Huldur Caves, where we must go back through the Warlock cave to the outside. Thus ends the quest. Enjoy your loot and addon! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS